Our Life, Nick Jonas and I
by melissa12lovu
Summary: The story of a love between a fan and a rockstar. A Nick Jonas love story


I woke up with the light streaming through my window, seeing it before I even opened my eyes. I forced my eyes open and rolled on my side to look at my wall of many posters - my routine now for many years. Most were Jonas Brother's posters, but all the ones by my head were of Nick Jonas, me being in love with him and all.

I liked to go to sleep with him being the last thing I saw before I went to sleep and the first thing I saw when I woke up so I'd always go to sleep and wake up happy. That's the effect he has on me.

He was by far my favorite of the three. Although I do love Joe and Kevin to, I just love Nick in a different way.

I stared at my posters of him, at his beautiful brown eyes and curly brown hair; in disbelief that today was the day I was finally going to see him in person.

I'd waited for this for a long time.

After a while, I looked at the time and saw it was 9 AM. I jumped out of bed and ran to my best friend Lucy who was still snoring her head off on the floor in her sleeping bag. I called her a few times, but she didn't wake, so I shook her.

Still nothing.

So still shaking her, I whispered, "Are you gonna get up or keep Joe waiting?"

She shot up, shouting, "I'm up, I'm up!"

Then we both went downstairs for breakfast. My mom was out at work. She'd left a note that basically read be good, be back later, have fun, love you, the whole nine yards. Lucy and I didn't feel like cooking so just had cereal, but mainly so we didn't to waste precious time.

We had a long day of getting ready ahead of us.

After that we both took showers, we got dressed, spending a grueling half hour of Lucy changing her mind on her original outfit. She finally decided on a denim skirt and bright purple top, thinking it would be good, knowing how much Joe liked Barney growing up. I wore black skinny jeans and a red vest top and black wedge ankle boots, along with my pink cross neck less and my purity ring. I thought about wearing a skirt or dress knowing Nick likes girls dressed like that, but it's a bit cold out today. I also thought if his gonna like me he'll like me for me and not for how I'm dressed.

After getting dressed we did our hair and make up. Lucy decided on curls but I straightened my hair that was in the style of a short bob but a bit longer. I wore natural make up knowing Nick likes that look on girls and also because I look better like that in my opinion.

By the time it was time to go it was almost 12:30. Lucy was driving us so we got in her car and of course she put Jo Bros on and we sung for a bit until I sat back and daydreamed whilst she sang loudly in the background.

I guess I fell asleep. I don't know how though, with Lucy singing.

When I woke we were at the arena. I looked at the clock on the dash and it read 13:30. It was quite early, seeing as the concert didn't start until 18:30, but we wanted to get there early before all the screaming fan girls. We pulled up and parked the car in the lot after eventually finding a spot and hopped out me holding my letter in my hand.

As if I would ever forget that.

We linked arms and walked towards the arena. There were a few girls there already, so we waited and just hung around for a bit until the meet and greet. While we did, more and more girls and a few guys showed up. By the time it was time for the meet we were glad we came early because we had a good place in line.

Lucy turned to me and said whilst practically jumping up and down, "Are you ready to meet our future husbands?"

I said, "Sure," with a small laugh, then looked at the letter in my hand.

Lucy noticed and said, "I really hope your plan works. I'm just gonna flirt with Joe and hope that works."

"Me too," I replied, and looked to the floor then back up at Lucy before asking, "Do you really think he'll read it?"

"Sure, he's decent. Just keep hope," she said smiling.

I smiled back and held my letter tightly within my hand.

Now about this letter. It's the letter telling Nick how I feel, the letter asking him to go out with me. I am so nervous about this letter. I tried to put as much of my heart in it without coming on too strong and sounding like a crazy fan.

When it was our turn, I walked forwards to a smiling Nick, feeling like the butterflies were going to burst out of my stomach, while Lucy ran straight to Joe, confident as ever.

Nick said hi to me and I said hi back, smiling like an idiot. Then I just stood and stared at him. I didn't snap out of it for a few seconds until he gave me a look then I just laughed, embarrassed. "Could I have an autograph please?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "What's your name?"

"Melissa."

"That's a beautiful name"

"Thanks," I said, blushing as he gave me the autograph. Then I nervously asked, "Could I give you something?"

"Sure," he said, and smiled with his teeth. I almost passed out. He never smiles with his teeth.

I pulled myself together and handed him my letter saying as I did, "Please read it when you're alone, or at least, not surrounded by all these people. And please promise me you'll read it, it's very important to me."

He nodded. "I promise."

I was feeling quite comfortable talking to him now which is strange because I'm usually quite shy when I first meet people. But it just felt right.

"Can I ask you some thing else and I'm so sorry to be a bother but-"

"Sure, go ahead," he said, interrupting me.

So I did, seeing as this might be my only chance. "Could I please have a hug?"

Nick nodded, smiling, and walked around the table while I walked halfway round. He bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist as my arms around his neck with my chin resting on his shoulder. I'd never seen him hug a fan like this before.

We stood like that for a minute or two. I never wanted him to let go.

When we pulled away, he didn't take his hands off my waist and I just let my hands slide to his shoulders. We stood looking in each others eyes, neither of us looking away. Then slowly he started to lean in and so did I but just as we got closer and I could feel his warm breath on my face someone tapped Nick on the shoulder and pointed to the line of fans, stopping us.

We let go of each other and he sat back down in his chair, smiling at me. I smiled back, sad that I had to go because the line of girls was getting mad. I looked at him and said, "Bye Nick."

"Bye Melissa," he replied, smiling his million dollar smile.

I got Joe and Kevin's autographs, then walked over to a waiting Lucy with her mouth hanging open.

We hung around for a bit and then we saw the most amazing concert ever. I'm not sure, but I think I saw Nick look at me and smile a few times, though I could have imagined it.

After the concert, Lucy dropped me at home. We had talked all the way home about the show and Nick and Joe.

When I got out, I said, "Bye."

"I'll call you tomorrow," she said.

My mom was already in bed, so I just took a shower, put my PJ's on and crawled into bed, tired from today. With a smile on my face, I thought about Nick and us nearly kissing and wondering why I had almost kissed him. I want my first kiss to be special and with the right person. And even if that person was Nick Jonas, I'd still wanna make sure. I wondered why he'd want to kiss me and whether he liked me and if he'd read my letter.

I fell asleep to a dream about Nick with a smile still firmly on set my face.


End file.
